


Dark Blue

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Eye Contact, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I feel threatened, they turn dark blue.  Like a storm.”  She pressed a kiss right above Lydia’s belly button.  “When I’m anxious, they’re periwinkle, sort of cloudy.”  She looked up and her eyes were brilliant cerulean, focusing on Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Lydia/Malia - blue.

“Wow,” Lydia breathed, swallowing hard.  “Now I know what Allison meant by _trippy._ ”  Her dress was already unbuttoned and Malia was down to her bra and jeans, but Lydia could never turn off her need to know more about supernatural mythology.

Malia blinked, surprised, and leaned up on her elbows.  Her eyes faded back to their normal color.  “What do you mean?”

Lydia brushed back Malia’s hair with her thumbs, looking deeply into Malia’s eyes.  “They change when you’re angry, I knew that.  But I didn’t know they changed for _other_ things.”

Malia nodded, confident in her arousal.  “It means we’re a good match, you know.  If I was uncomfortable, the teeth would come out too.”  She nipped Lydia in the neck, light and playful.

“Has that ever happened?” Lydia tried to keep her voice steady, but Malia’s blunt teeth at her neck was making her squirm and arch into Malia’s touch.

Malia nodded, letting her hands wander to the small of Lydia’s back, pulling them flush together.  “Only once.  A wild male coyote tried to mate me.”  She trailed her mouth down Lydia’s sternum, kissing every inch of skin.  “When I feel threatened, they turn dark blue.  Like a storm.”  She pressed a kiss right above Lydia’s belly button.  “When I’m anxious, they’re periwinkle, sort of cloudy.”  She looked up and her eyes were brilliant cerulean, focusing on Lydia.

“And what does that color mean?” Lydia asked, breathless.

“It means,” Malia said, sliding off Lydia’s underwear, “that I _want_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Jack's Mannequin song of the same name


End file.
